


Perfume

by Doodle_Famous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodle_Famous/pseuds/Doodle_Famous
Summary: His perfume lingered in my memory





	Perfume

The familiar smell wafted into the room. A breeze pushed it under my nose and tempted me to fall for a single moment. Perfume, of course, it was always perfume. It was nothing like I’ve ever smelled before, but I knew it dearly; held the memory of it close to my heart. The world outside of it seemed too distant and chilled. He was warmth. A beautiful summer day trapped in a world of unending winter.

I remember when I first smelled it; a moment of calm. I followed the smell turning and twisting through the halls to an empty meeting room where he stood. Hand-pressed to the frost-bitten glass. Where small snowflakes were enraptured with the tangles in his golden hair. The way it wildly curled around the nape of his barren neck and previously pierced ears. A tanned skin that I thought previously impossible for anyone in this wasteland to obtain, yet here it was.

Here he was.

Ruby dyed his cheeks; fanning out over delicately painted freckled. He’d yet to get glasses, so those bright, wild, and determined eyes turned to me without any protection. They were so wide. Big and observing closely. A stray hand tracing up his cheek to push away stray bangs. Freshly pressed clothes marked and hugged each precious curve, even if none of it was truly shown. It would drive any person with half a mind senseless.

I remember when he spoke, it was oddly soft. As if telling secrets that weren’t meant to be overheard yet. That I was that one special person that got to hear his valuable words. I swore that day that they were worth so much more than their weight in gold. I could give an entire kingdom up to hear that honey-sickle boy’s voice once more.

He wouldn’t walk- no, that was far below what he did. He would float almost as he strides gracefully across the floor. A smirk that played over his face made my icy core twist up. Slowly breaking away every barrier I built up with a single glance of those eyes that sparkled with a mysterious joke that he would never tell. A prank at every turn.

And He smelled so much like the sunflowers that would no longer grow. He smelled as if he was born of a sunflower hidden deep within a forest under the single ray of sun left. Capturing it in his hair to brighten up every room he would go into.

Out of it all, that smell held my soul captive. The way that it was sweet and fit him so perfectly. The perfume he wore that made me ready to faint and faun over the boy. The boy.

That’s all he was.

The memory ripped away from me as I manage to bump into someone passing. Blue eyes looking up to me, glasses hiding away weapons of the most precious eyes.

“Ivan?” The soft voice morphed into one of a strange strengthen. Deeper yet still giving me a moment of trying to catch my breath.

“Alfred!” He still wore that perfume. Or maybe it was just how he naturally smelled. Either way, I couldn’t help the small smile that passes over my face. Even as my heart ached and ice stabbed through it. Expanding and tearing at my every limb. His face has changed. A previous rival that I fought and argued and threw fists with. He was still so beautiful.

I wanted to leave, but I knew that I couldn’t.


End file.
